


Don't touch my jam!

by hamishismyhomeboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fun, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamishismyhomeboy/pseuds/hamishismyhomeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about these two lovebirds....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my jam!

**Author's Note:**

> Just read it en hopefully you can enjoy this.... I know I did... ;)

“Fucking hell, Sherlock!”  
John throws the jar aside. His face full of disgust. The only response he gets from Sherlock is a mild “Mmm?” while he still reads the paper. There is a surprisingly interesting article about ash he wants to read. Okay, the journalist is a complete idiot, but there’s nothing new about that.  
“Sherlock! Where the fuck is the jam?” John tries again. This time coming into the living room with the jar in his hand. No response.  
“Oi!” The newspaper is grabbed from Sherlocks hands and tossed aside. Sherlock gives him a violent look but John doesn’t back down.  
“This is really the last time you tempered with my stuff. I’m kinda okay with you not or barely eating, but for me, sir, it is important. So, would you please not use my jam jar to put your experiments in?” His face was white as a sheet because of the fury he feels.  
“Oh, come on, John. It’s just a bit of blood. Nothing to be scared of. You’ve seen it many times.” Sherlock lazily grabbed the newspaper from the floor and willing to read on again. A big smack on the newspaper from John rips it apart. Sherlock stays completely calm and says: “I was reading that.”  
“And I was talking to you!” Johns eyes spits fire, this time.  
“It’s was a jar of jam, John and now it’s a jar of blood. It’s not like the world ends.” Sherlock says trying to get the newspaper together so he can finally read the last couple of sentences of his article.  
John turns away before he punches him right on his pompous nose. His toast almost cold and when he is about to throw away his breakfast Sherlock says: There’s a new jar in the cabinet right in front of you. I know how much you love your jam. But I think you rather eat some from my jar. There’s a lot of iron in blood, you know. You need it. You’re white as a sheet.” John opens the cabinet and find a new jar of jam with a yellow sticky note saying: “Don’t be mad. It was just a joke.” John says nothing, still with a bit of anger he grabs the new jar of jam and sets it with a loud bang on the counter. He lost his appetite. Sherlock snorts behind his thorn up newspaper.


End file.
